Vehicle rims have been used in the automotive industry for its inception and these rims on which a tire is mounted come in many round shapes, widths, radial sizes, and other physical features and attributes. These vehicle tire rims are mostly made of a metal or a metal alloy, and on which a vehicle tire is mounted.
Many individuals drive vehicles to and from work and for pleasure. Many individuals like to fix their “ride” to match their personal taste(s). Whether by ordering personalized license plates, attaching fancy mud flaps to the rear tires, installing floating neon lights along the car's undercarriage or airbrushing elaborate designs upon the car's hood and trunk, customizing one's vehicle is truly an exciting and artistic way in which to express oneself. An extremely popular way in which people revamp the overall appearance of their cars, trucks, and vans, is by installing a new set of tires. Many times the OEM rims on which the tires are mounted may not suit the rest of the vehicle. Many consumers do not find individuality in OEM rims and as such desire an alternative option.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the rim art, and following prior art is representative of some of the current innovations in the vehicle rim art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,376 (Manuel P. Defreitas), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a vehicle wheel cover adapted to clip on to a wheel rim wherein the wheel cover includes as an element thereof a disc, bearing decorative indicia, which may include a mounted photograph or artwork, and a superposed convex lens to magnify such indicia when viewed from a position exterior of the vehicle to which it may be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,276 (Roderick L. Ott), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a wheel cover assembly for attachment to a vehicle wheel including a rim and a rim center includes a cover plate and securement mechanisms for securing the cover plate over the wheel rim. The cover plate includes opposite inner and outer faces, and the outer face bears indicia which may personalize the vehicle with which the cover assembly is utilized. In addition, the cover plate is positionable adjacent the rim of a vehicle wheel so that when the plate is positioned adjacent the rim, the inner face of the plate faces the rim. The securement mechanisms include tension members which are connectable to the vehicle wheel rim and which span at least a fraction of the rim when connected thereto. Moreover, the tension members have legs whose lengths are adjustable to accommodate the attachment of the securement means to wheel rims at locations thereon wherein the distance that the attachment locations of one of such wheel rims is spaced from its corresponding rim center is different from the distance that the attachment locations of the other of such wheel rims is spaced from its corresponding wheel center.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050206219 (Peter J. Johnson), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a wheel for an automotive vehicle that has a hub for mounting to an axle of the automotive vehicle. A rim is disposed radially outward from the hub and being configured for receiving a tire. A support structure extends between the hub and the rim. The hub, rim and support structure each have an outer face. The outer face of at least one of the hub, rim and support structure has formed thereon monetary indicia.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable Logo-Rim to avoid the above-mentioned problems.
Additionally, in view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known tire rim art, the present invention provides a novel Logo Rim. The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a line of specially designed vehicle tire rim that are adorned with a variety of striking designs, sporting logos germane to sports, businesses, and popular culture. The design intent is to provide automobile enthusiasts with an attractive alternative to ordinary tire rims. The features of the invention which are believed to be novel are particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the ensuing drawings and detailed description.
Furthermore, this invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive vehicle Logo-Rim apparatus, and a method of making same.